Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to methods and materials for the delivery of ophthalmic agents to the eye of a subject.
Description of Related Art
Glaucoma is characterized by intraocular pressure resulting at least in part from a diminished outflow of aqueous humor through the trabecular meshwork. Many current therapies for the treatment of glaucoma involve the topical administration of medicaments to the eye via eye drops. However, topical administration has many downsides, since many of the medicaments are poor at penetrating the cornea and/or may also have un desired side effects, such as external irritation and redness. Moreover, there are several documented studies that show patients have a great deal of difficulty administering topical medicaments (e.g., eye drops), and consequently there is poor compliance and adherence by patients with topical glaucoma medicaments.
There is evidence suggesting both patients and medical staff would prefer and that ocular injection for glaucoma that could be given 3-4 times a year over the current topical administration.